Diskussion:Star Trek: Der Film
Also diese Leiste von Bildern sieht ja grauenhaft aus! Da muss man mal was machen und das Ganze etwas auflockern... -- defchris (✍ talk) 00:27, 11. Mär 2006 (UTC) Imperialer Klingonenkreuzer... Kann (je)man(d) diese Wendung auch für den englischen Dialog bestätigen? Imperial Klingon Cruiser wäre ein Beleg dafür, dass die Amar unter dem Flottenkürzel IKC registriert war. 20:24, 29. Mär. 2007 (UTC) :Wo wird das denn erwähnt? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:47, 30. Mär. 2007 (UTC) Das ist im Hintergrund von einer Frauenstimme zu hören, als sich die Offiziere auf Epsilon IX die abgefangene Botschaft der Amar ansehen - zumindest mal im Deutschen. Im Skript wird ein entsprechender Dialog vom klingonischen Kommandanten gesprochen mit dem Kommentar "(In Klingonese)". Zitat: "Imperial Klingon Cruiser Amar... severely damaged by unfamiliar weaponry... intruder unidentified.." 16:15, 30. Mär. 2007 (UTC) :Na dann stimmt doch imperialer Klingonenkreuzer, oder nich? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 16:25, 30. Mär. 2007 (UTC) Naja, es ging mir jetzt um einen Beleg für das Kürzel IKC. 17:13, 30. Mär. 2007 (UTC) :Na IKC heißt doch Imperial Klingon Cruiser, also ist das Schiff n IKC. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:06, 31. Mär. 2007 (UTC) Syncronfehler korrigieren? Der erste Logbucheintrag enthält im Dialog ja den Fehler, dass man dort ein "Point"/Komma bei der Sternzeit unterschlagen hat... Soll man den Minifehler korrigieren und dann in den Hintergrundinformationen darauf hinweisen? Wäre eventuell sinnvoll die Synchronfehler zu sammeln, denn als zweiten "Fehler" kann man beispielsweise die Abmessungen der Energiewolke ausmachen, die Branch durchgibt. Im Original heißt es "over 2 A.U.s", im deutschen Original hingegen "82 Astronomische Einheiten" - ganz, wie es das Skript des Films vorsieht. 13:37, 30. Mär. 2007 (UTC) :Das sind ja offensichtliche Fehler. Die können ja im Artikel richtig (also laut dem englischen Original) dargestellt werden, und in den HGIs wird dann auf den Fehler hingewiesen ("Im englischen Original ist...., doch durch einen Synchronisationsfehler....."). Vllt kann man im Artikel einen Verweis auf die HGIs machen, denn sonst werden "unwissende" das wieder laut dem deutschen ändern. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:47, 30. Mär. 2007 (UTC) Stimmt, wir haben ja schon die Fußnoten. Mal schauen, wie ich das jetzt reinfriemel. ;) 16:16, 30. Mär. 2007 (UTC) ::Die AU sind aber kein Fehler, wenn du die Originalversion von 1979 schaust, dann ist auch dort von 82 AU (dem ungefähren Durchmesser des Sonnensystems) die Rede. Das wurde dann korrekt übersetzt. Für den Director's Cut entschied man sich allerdings die Größe drastisch zu reduzieren. -- Kobi 11:12, 31. Mär. 2007 (UTC) :::was sowas dürfen die? was ist in diesem fall canon?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 11:13, 31. Mär. 2007 (UTC) Ich geb's frei... Will jemand die Zusammenfassung fertig schreiben? Ich komm' im Moment zu nichts vernünftigem, wann immer ich die DVD hervorkrame um wieder anzusetzen, kommt etwas dazwischen. Ansonsten hab' ich den Film bzw. gewisse Stellen jetzt innerhalb der letzten Woche bestimmt ein Dutzend Mal gesehen. 15:06, 20. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Wieso hat das eigentlich keiner? Es schon ziemlich lange her, dass ich den Film gesehen habe und kann mich kaum mehr erinnern und hab auch keine DVD vom Film. 11:50, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Kirk gibt Befehl für Warp nach Aktivierung der Impulsmotoren Als ich den Film überflogen habe, ist mir aufgefallen, dass hoer wohl der Impulsantrieb mit dem Warpantrieb verwechselt bzw. vermischt wird. So ist in der deutschen Synchro von Scott die Rede, dass der Impulsantrieb bereit wäre, Kirk hingegen gibt den Befehl für Warp. Im Original ist ebenfalls nicht von selbigem die Rede. So spricht Scott von „impulse power“ und Kirk gibt wiederum den Befehl für Warp. Ließe sich das irgendwie als HGI ergänzen? So wie ich es momentan sehe ist es kein simpler Synchrofehler, sondern mehr eine klare Verwechslung von Impuls- und Warpantrieb. Ebenso könnte man diskutieren, ob für „impulse power“ der Impulsmotor die korrekte Übersetzung ist, was allerdings wenn allerdings nur etwas für die Liste der inkorrekten Übersetzungen wäre. --D47h0r Talk 09:52, 6. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Ich verstehe nicht ganz, wo Du eine Verwechslung vermutest.--Bravomike 16:51, 6. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Es wird davon gesprochen, dass die Impulsmotoren bereit sind und dann der Befehl für Warp gegeben wird. Suggeriert, dass die Impulsmotoren in Verbindung mit der Warpgeschwindigkeit gesetzt werden. Da es aber zwei verschiedene Antriebssysteme sind, hatte ich es mal angesprochen. --D47h0r Talk 17:19, 6. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Meinst Du: Scott: Intermix eingestellt, Brücke, Impulsantrieb zu Ihrer Verfügung. – Kirk: Impulsmotoren, Mr. Sulu! Voraus, Warp Null Fünf!? Wenn ja: Im Original heißt es nicht nur „Null Fünf“, sondern ausdrücklich warp point five, also Warpfaktor 0,5. Es gibt ein Interview mit James Doohan und einigen anderen der Darsteller (Shatner war, glaube ich, nicht dabei), dass etwas nach dem Film aufgenommen wurde, und in dem genau diese Passage erklärt wird. Warpfaktor 1 wurde damals von den Beteiligten als der Lichtgescwindigkeit entsprechend angenommen, Warpfaktor 0,5 entspricht also der halben Lichtgeschwindigkeit (oder zumindest einem anderen Wert darunter), also Impulsgeschwindigkeit. „Warp 0,5“ als Befehl wäre also gleichbedeutend mit z.B. „ein VIertel Impuls!“ als Befehl.--Bravomike 12:19, 7. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Nachtrag: Ich glaube, es war dieses Interview, ich bin mir aber nicht sicher und habe jetzt auch nicht mehr das ganze Stück angesehen.--Bravomike 12:22, 7. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Das Interview kannte ich bislang nicht, aber die Erklärung macht Sinn, dementsprechend passt es jetzt auch für mich zur entsprechenden Szene. Dürfte aber sicherlich eine Erwähnung im Artikel Impulsantrieb wert sein oder? Zumindest, um die Erwähnugn des Begriffes Warp bei Impulsgeschwindigkeit zu erläutern. --D47h0r Talk 13:36, 7. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::: Im Artikel Warpfaktor ist das Beispiel sogar enthalten. --Mark McWire 13:43, 7. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Dann passt es ja. --D47h0r Talk 13:52, 7. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Synchronisation Abweichung zwischen VHS-Langfassung / Directors's Edition (DVD) Nur zur Info und späteren Überprüfung: Offenbar gibt es (kleinere) Abweichungen bei der Synchronisation der VHS-Langfassung und der späteren Director's Edition auf DVD von - dies wurde auch im Synchron-Forum angesprochen. Laut dem Edit eines IP-Users scheint dies bspw. bei Helen (im orig. Ellen) der Fall zu sein. Im alten Synchronkartei-Eintrag zum Film (der leider auf den Vergleich zwischen VHS-Langfassung und Director's Edition nicht näher eingeht) wurden in diesem Zusammenhang folgende Synchronsprecher (für die VHS-Langfassung?) angegeben: * Helen (neue Szenen): Susanne Schmuckert * Blonde Frau (neue Szenen): Lara Lamberti * Frau im weißen Anzug (neue Szenen): Manuela Brandenstein * Ensign (neue Szenen): Torsten Barthel Die Abweichungen zwischen Director's Edition (anscheinend ein Stückwerk aus Kino-Synchro, VHS-Nachsynchro und tlw. erneuter Nachsynchro) und VHS-Langfassung müssten wohl zukünftig noch einmal genauer erfasst werden. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 20:04, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Näheres siehe hier: http://www.pagushassorum.net/seite119/Star_Trek_Der_Film_(1979)_Schnitt-_und_Synchronfassungen.html und hier: http://215072.homepagemodules.de/t517079f11776731-Star-Trek-Der-Film.html -- 79.218.62.134 10:53, 15. Apr. 2012 Vielen Dank für diese Links (und sofern Sie der Verfasser dieser Vergleiche sind: vielen Dank für die sicherlich enorm aufwendige Aufarbeitung)! Es könnte also durchaus sein, dass es sich bei der Helen-Sprecherin um diese omniöse Susanne Schmuckert handelt - anscheinend gibt es tatsächlich eine (Theater-)Schauspielerin dieses Namens (im Internet findet sich ein Bericht über ein Bühnenstück aus dem Jahr 1994, bei dem sie mitwirkte siehe hier). Ich werde den Namen also erstmal als "unbestätigt" markiert in der Darstellerliste des Film-Artikels eintragen. Bei den anderen noch offenen Sprechern dürfte es nicht ganz so leicht sein, ohne Bildmaterial (auch mir liegt die VHS-Langfassung zumindest momentan nicht vor - müsste mal mein altes VHS-Material durchwühlen) eine Zuordnung zu versuchen. Allerdings vermute ich, dass mit dem angeblich von einem "Torsten Barthel" gesprochenen Ensign aus der obigen Liste der von Billy Van Zandt gespielte außerirdische Brückenoffizier gemeint sein könnte. / Zur Ergänzung: bei der Recherche zu den einzelnen Filmversionen fielen mir auch zwei Schnittberichte der Seite www.schnittberichte.com auf (hier und hier) --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 09:45, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Guiness Buch "Die gesamten Produktionskosten belaufen sich auf 44 Millionen US-Dollar. Ein solch hohe Summe hatte bisher – nicht inflationsbereinigt – nur Superman: The Movie gekostet, welcher bereits am 10. Dezember 1978 Premiere hatte und ca. 55 Millionen US-Dollar gekostet hatte. Allerdings konnte man nicht belegen, dass die Summe nur für den ersten Superman-Film ausgegeben worden war, da sich die Dreharbeiten von Superman I und II überschnitten hatten, so dass Star Trek – Der Film einige Zeit als teuerster Film im Guinness Buch der Rekorde stand. " Irgendetwas kann da nicht stimmen. In meinem Guinessbuch stand an der Stelle der Film Cleopatra ( 1963) . Wikipedia bestätigt das auch: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cleopatra_%281963%29--[[Spezial:Beiträge/77.13.128.165|77.13.128.165]] 18:42, 24. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Die Frage ist, in welchem Jahr es in welcher AUsgabe des Guiness-Buchs stand. Auch die hauen öfter mal was durcheinander und ändern ihre Meinung vom einen aufs andere Jahr (selbst wenn keine neuen Fakten hinzugekommen sind…) Man vergleiche auch, was die MA/en dazu schreibt: According to the Guinness Book of Records, when the movie was produced, it was the most expensive film ever made with a total production cost of US$46 million. This proved incorrect however, as Superman: The Movie had an even higher budget at US$54 million, though the producers didn't give the exact figure for some years afterward. This doesn't take inflation into account, however; taking it into account, Cleopatra was, at the time, the most expensive film ever made. The budget for Star Trek: The Motion Picture included costs for the aborted Star Trek: Phase II series, as well as the earlier false starts in getting a Star Trek movie off the ground. Q Das Guiness-Buch hatte hier also schlicht ohne Inflation gerechnet, und sich selbst dann noch geirrt. (Wer ist eigentlich auf die Idee gekommen, einen Haufen dauerbetrunkener Iren zur verlässlichen Quelle zu erklären…)--Bravomike 18:49, 24. Mai 2012 (UTC) Korrektur zu einigen der Synchronstimmen Bei der Funkstimme von Espilon IX ("Epsilon IX ruft USS Columbia. Bitte kommen, Columbia...") handelt es sich um Marianne Lutz, nicht Gisela Fritsch. (Ist am Anfang des Clips "Funkstimme 2" auch kurz zu hören.) Die im Clip "Funkstimme 2" im Hintergrund hörbare Stimme hat mit Funk eigentlich nichts zu tun, vielmehr handelt es sich um die Computerstimme von Epsilon IX, gesprochen von Bettina Schön. Ich nehme an, mit "Durchsage 4" ist die Frauenstimme gemeint, die im Hintergrund zu hören ist, als Kirk erstmals Decker im Maschinenraum konfrontiert ("Raumstruktur-Erneuerungsspulen, Dilithiumkristalle, Notabschaltrelais..."). Es handelt sich dabei allerdings nicht um Barbara Adolph, sondern abermals um Bettina Schön, die hier aber so mechanisch spricht, als sollte sie den Enterprise-Computer darstellen. :Sei mutig ändere den Artikel ruhig^^-- 11:55, 27. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Das ist ein aktueller Beitrag aus dem Synchron-Forum. Da macht dann auch der Hinweis auf den Clip "Funkstimme 2" Sinn. Ich werde die Änderungen schon mal entsprechend umsetzen und den Thread natürlich weiter im Auge behalten, sollten sich noch mehr Änderungen ergeben. Danke für den Hinweis! --Fizzbin-Junkie 18:58, 27. Mai 2013 (UTC) Spekulationen V'Ger = Borg Folgende Spekulationen eines anonymen Users wurden von mir soeben aus der Inhaltsbeschreibung des Filmes entfernt. Ein paar dieser Informationen können sicher in neutralerer Formulierung unter Apokryphes in die HGI einfließen: Mit dieser Geburt gibt es einige Diskussionen über die Herkunft der Borg, denn in dem Computerspiel Star Trek: Legacy wird ausgesagt, dass V'Ger der Schöpfer der Borg wäre. Allerdings wird zum Beispiel (in ), der zum großen Teil ja noch im 21. Jahrhundert spielt, von Picard erklärt, dass die Borg den Deflektor zu einer Interplexboje umwandeln wollen, mit der sie die in diesem Zeitalter lebenden Borg zur Verstärkung herbeordern. Oder häufig wird auch geschrieben, dass in Star Trek: Voyager gesagt würde, dass die Borg schon seit dem Mittelalter existieren würden. Genauso wie in Star Trek: Enterprise, auch die Enterprise einem Borgkubus begegneten und diesen zerstörten. Allerdings könnte es ja sein, dass V'Ger in die Vergangenheit gereist ist und dort dann durch sein, durch menschliche Züge "neu" geprägte Bewusstsein, der Macht der humanoiden Form für seinen Auftrag auswählte: "Neue Daten zu sammeln" also zu assimilieren. Das ganze wurde auch durch das Onlinespiel Star Trek Online herborgehoben, indem dort einige Schiffe der Borg identisch dem Aussehen von V'Ger, und als sogenannte Kommando- und Unterstützungsschiffe bezeichnet wird.'' In Anbetracht dieser Möglichkeit war diese Geburt ein unbewusster Schritt in die falsche Richtung, und somit nicht so freudig, wie es im Film dargestellt wurde. Hätte die Enterprise allerdings trotzdem eine Warpkernüberladung durchgeführt, wären abermilliarden Opfer an die Borg erspart geblieben für gerade ein mal 400, allerdings wäre auch die Föderation mit Verlust von James T. Kirk zusammengefallen, da (in ) dieser ja die Erde vor ihrere Zerstörung bewahrt hatte. --Fizzbin-Junkie 21:22, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC)